Immortal Rouges 2
by Alse
Summary: The six immortal cats have kits. These ten kits are in for a time of their lives. They select which clan they want to be in and no siblings are left together. The prophocies about them have kept certain ones together. Will they get through clan battles?


**A/N: Second part of Immortal Rouges. This is going to be mainly from the kits perspectives and their parents may be around. This starts with the kits picking where they want to be apprenticed at. Two to each clan but they don't realize it. Oh and Icefire is ShadowClan deputy (Rowanclaw stepped down) and Hawkfire is RiverClan deputy (Reedwhisker stepped down). I hope you like it!**

**Which Clan?**

"You are six moons today!" Tangleclaw exclaimed waking up her kits. Sunkit opened one of his eyes and groaned. Rosekit rolled over and prodded Skykit. Skykit growled at his sister and sat up. Whitekit yawned and licked his mother's paw.

"Morning Tangleclaw." They chorused. She nodded and Whitekit asked, "Do we get to pick where we go for our apprenticeships?"

Tangleclaw purred and nodded. "This is something we don't normally allow but you four are special." Jayfeather, the grumpy medicine cat and Tangleclaw's elder said.

The four kits jumped up and headed out into the clearing. Sunkit's orange fur shone in the sunlight. His siblings sat around him and shook out their fur. Rosekit was a light red tortoiseshell with tan stripes, Skykit looked like a slightly cloudy sky with his light blue fur and white patches, and Whitekit's pure white fur contrasted his siblings greatly.

"Are any of you deciding to stay with us?" Sandstorm asked.

Sunkit nodded and Sandstorm smiled at him. Firestar was standing on top of his rock when Tangleclaw and Jayfeather emerged from their shared den. The clan didn't even wait for his call as they gathered around. The kits scurried to the front and Firestar smiled down at them.

"You four ready to become apprentices?" Firestar asked them. All four nodded. "Alright, do you know where you want to be?"

Rosekit glanced at her brothers, Skykit nodded surely, Sunkit sat taller and nodded, and Whitekit shrugged.

"Sunkit!" Firestar called, "Where so you want to be apprenticed?"

Sunkit stood to his full height and with shining yellow eyes said, "I want to stay here with the cats I've been raised around." The clan yowled in approval.

"Rosekit?"

Rosekit stood next to her brother, "I want to be where the flowers grow free: WindClan." Her dark pink eyes flashed. The clan approved.

"Skykit?"

"Send me off to SkyClan! It is my namesake!" He exclaimed as his silver flecked blue eyes opened fully and he stood proudly. His mother yowled her approval and the clan soon agreed with her.

"And Whitekit?" Firestar asked, "Where shall you go?"

Whitekit's pale blue eyes closed and he thought for a moment. "Send me to RiverClan." The clan erupted in cheers for the kits.

"I name thee, under the open sky of our ancestors and all the cats around." Firestar said jumping down to stand in front of the kits. "Sunkit, you will now be Sunpaw an apprentice of ThunderClan and you will train well. Thornclaw! You shall mentor him and do so well."

Thornclaw touched noses with the eldest kit and they stood proudly together. Ivypaw and Dovepaw patted his flank in congratulations.

"Now you three shall go to the clans you selected and good luck to you." Firestar said. Brambleclaw stood, "Brambleclaw, you and Tangleclaw should take these three to their chosen clans." The deputy nodded and together with the kits and their mother, left the camp.

**(O.o)**

Silverkit opened her eyes and yawned. It was a new day and her inner senses told her that it was an important day. Moonkit rustled and sat up too. Both she-cats looked at their brother and sighed.

"He sleeps forever." Moonkit said shaking out her white fur. Silverkit nodded and licked her sister. "Wake him up?" They both prodded him.

"Little brother, we are six moons today. Apprenticeships!" Silverkit said. Their pure black brother shot to his feet and out into the clearing. The girls shot after him. The trio was in the Warrior's Den before they knew it.

"Icefire!" Black-kit exclaimed, "Mother! Get up!" The groggy black she-cat opened her eyes and purred at them. "Apprenticeships!"

Icefire got up and yanked her son off the ground. "Then go tell Blackstar." The trio did as they were told and soon the clan was situated outside of their leader's den.

"Silverkit, Moonkit, and Black-kit; we have decided to let you go to whatever clan you wish to be trained and eventually run." The clan laughed, "But which do you choose?"

Dark blue eyes met crystal blue eyes which in turn met dark brown eyes. Silverkit said, "I wish to stay here."

Moonkit said, "Send me to ThunderClan."

Black-kit said, "I want to be with Leafstar."

Blackstar nodded and said, "Under the sight of our ancestors I name you, Silverpaw, you will train under…"

"Blackstar, I want to be medicine cat apprentice." Silverkit said. All the cats murmured amongst themselves.

"I want to step down to allow this young she-cat to follow her dream." Littlecloud said. "I'm getting old and would like to join Cedarheart, Tallpoppy, Snaketail, and Whitewater in the elder's den." Blackstar nodded and Flametail stepped up.

"I can take her on as my apprentice." He told Blackstar, "That would be no problem."

"I name thee Silverpaw, medicine cat apprentice of Flametail." Blackstar called out. The clan erupted in cheers and Flametail touched noses with the she-cat.

"Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, take these kits to their chosen clans and be quick about it." Icefire snapped. "Be good my dears, I will see you soon."

Black-kit and Moonkit touched their mother's flank with their tails as the passed.

**(O.o)**

Dark-kit and Frostkit were in the river when the realized what day it was. Waterkit came skidding up to them, "We are six moons! We get to be apprentices today!" The trio pelted into camp and up to Loudmouth.

"You guys ready?" He asked looking down at them with his large orange eyes. All three kits nodded and puffed up their fur.

Dark-kit looked like a puff of ash with his dark gray fur, Frostkit looked like a kit covered in rust, and Waterkit looked like a bit of cloud with her blue fur. Their mother washed them down and sent them to the leader's den.

"Mistystar?" Waterkit called, "May we come in!"

Mistystar poked her head out and ushered the three kits inside. "What is it?"

"We're six moons old now." Frostkit said, "Can we become apprentices?"

Mistystar looked pleased at them, "Which clans do you want to be in?"

"ShadowClan!"

"WindClan!"

"RiverClan!"

"So the youngest wants to stay?" Mistystar asked. The trio nodded and she slowly nodded too. "Alright, we shall make you an apprentice and then send your siblings off."

The trio followed her into the clearing and saw the entire clan already assembled. Mistystar ushered Waterkit forward and said, "In the sight of our ancestors I will name this kit a RiverClan apprentice!" The clan yowled in approval. "She will be Waterpaw, mentored under Mintfur."

Mintfur's eyes were wide as he came forward to accept his apprentice. "Thank you Mistystar. I will take good care of her." Their leader nodded and the clan approved the ceremony.

"Mossypaw, go with Minnowtail to take Dark-kit to ShadowClan and Rushpaw, you go with Pebblefoot to take Frostkit to WindClan." The cats agreed and headed out.

"Bye!" Hawkfire called to her elder kits. They waved and left.

**A/N: So that's that and the mentor/apprentice pairings are: Flametail – Silverpaw, Scorchfur – Darkpaw, Tangleclaw – Moonpaw, Thornclaw – Sunpaw, Bouncefire – Blackpaw, Leafstar – Skypaw, Emberfoot – Rosepaw, Sunstrike – Frostpaw, Mistystar – Whitepaw, and Mintfur – Waterpaw. So many names! Well next chapter will be Sunpaw and Moonpaw. Hope you like it!**


End file.
